A network-on-chip (NoC) system is a communication system between memory hierarchies in a system-on-chip (SoC) system that includes an interconnect fabric to transmit data between memory hierarchies. Due to bandwidth constraints, the NoC can be a bottleneck for many applications in multi-, or many-core architectures. Applications often present the communication system with significant amounts of memory accesses and inter-core communications requests.
A conventional solution utilizes frequent pattern compression (FPC), which compresses individual cache lines on a word-by-word basis by storing common word patterns in a compressed format accompanied with an appropriate prefix. However, FPC does not compress data at a network interface.